


Chocolate Covered Strawberries

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Cute, F/M, Food, I really hope you like this, M/M, McLennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of their friendship, John made Paul a special snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Strawberries

1960

Paul sneezed for the third time in about an hour. The more he sneezed, the more it annoyed John. The stupid cold was driving everyone insane. John just wanted Paul to be over it all ready so they could get through a song without having to stop so Paul could sneeze.

Paul was wrapping his coat around him, getting ready to head home, when John came up to him and shoved a box against his chest. Paul groaned at the impact and looked at John for an explanation, but he was already walking away. Paul raised an eyebrow and opened the box to see eight strawberries dipped in chocolate inside of it. Paul looked at John, but he was already gone. He shrugged and took one out and ate it.

It was delicious.

The next day at rehersal, as John was tuning his guitar, Paul approached him. He was feeling better actually. He had a smile on his face.

"Did ya get laid last night or somethin'?" John asked. Paul shook his head no.

"Where'd ya get 'em strawberries?" He asked. It took John a minute to register that it was what he had gave him yesterday.

"Now'ere." John snapped. Paul snorted a laugh.

"Well, wherever you got 'em, they were good." He walked over to his bass to tune it. John turned around and a smile crept onto his face.

 

1966

Bottles after bottles of champagne made their way around the hotel room, turning the boys shit-faced. Shea Stadium. They had just accomplished a feat that no one eight years ago would've believed. And now the Beatles were all smoking and drinking and having a good time.

"George." Ringo said as he took a swig from a bottle. George looked over at the oldest member and instantly blushed, following him out of the room. John started to laugh hysterically. Paul looked over at him.

"Wha's so funny?" Paul asked, his words slurred a bit.

"They are so shaggin'." John laughed. Paul shook his head. John got up and went into the kitchen. After a long while of not having Lennon attention, Paul stood up and staggered to the kitchen, where he found John dipping strawberries into melted chocolate.

"Watchya doin'?" Paul asked. John jumped and dropped his bowl of chocolate to the ground.

"Son of a..." John turned to look at Paul. "Paul!" He whined. "You made me drop it! You wasted me chocolate. I only got five done!"

"Sorry mate." Paul said. "Can I have one?"

"Have one? After you ruined me batch?! Please." He turned away from Paul. Paul's eyes lit up and he walked to John. He spun him around and pressed him against the wall, his lips finding John's and his hand finding John's groin. John closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. Suddenly, Paul broke away.

"Can I have one now?" He asked. John nodded. Paul smiled. "If you wanna finish this, I'll be in me room with these." He grabbed the plate of strawberries and left John standing there, breathless.

 

1969

She was ruining everything. She was taking the dream away. She was taking his Johnny away. All he wanted to do was punch her in the face. But he couldn't. Because she was a woman, or at least, as far as Paul knew she was. He wasn't going to venture into the final frontier to find out if she was lad or lassie.

Paul knew something was wrong though, when he walked into Abbey Road and the only person there was John, sitting at a table with a plate of his strawberries in front of him. There was no George, Ringo, Yoko, or even George Martin walking around. It was just the two of them.

"John?" Paul asked. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk." John said. Paul was a little skeptical as he took the seat across from his long time friend. "How long have we been friends Paul?"

"Forever." Paul said.

"And you know I would never purposly hurt you, right?" Paul just nodded. He didn't know where John was getting at.

"John..."

"Paul, what I'm trying to get as is...I think it's time we called it quits..." Paul's heart stopped beating, or at least he thought it did.

"You can't be serious." Paul said, thinking that this was some sick joke.

"I'm very serious Paul." John said. Paul stared at him. He was trying so hard to see past the hippie to that sad little boy who was hugging him during his mum's funeral, after he had punched Paul in the face. John rested his hand on Paul's. "I made these for you. I thought maybe it would lessen the blow just a little." Paul picked one up.

"Will you share with me? For old times sake?" John gave a little smile and nodded. Paul put the strawberry in his mouth and leaned forward, putting his lips to John's. John bit off half of it but kept his lips against Paul's for awhile. But then John moved away.

"I've got to go." John said. He left Paul sitting there, his heart breaking with every step.

It was the last time Paul McCartney would ever kiss John Lennon.

 

1978

Wings was a biggered success then Paul could've ever imagined. Of course they weren't the Beatles, but then again, nothing would ever come close. And while Paul missed the success of the Fab Four, he was enjoying life in the solo lane. He had Linda by his side now. Things were looking up. They were getting better all the time...

Can't get much worse.

Paul sighed and stood up from the sound board. He had been working on the song for what seemed like house but had only been maybe one. He just couldn't focus and it was because there was only one person on his mind. It was the one person he couldn't even get close to anymore.

"Mr. McCartney?" The young secretary said, standing in the doorway of the sound booth. Paul turned to look at her. "You've recieved a parsol from America." She held out the small box. Paul stood up and took it from her.

"Thank you love." He said with a smile. She blushed and headed back to her desk. Paul had to laugh as he headed back to his chair. He opened the box to see two, chocolate covered strawberries inside. His eyes widened and his heart sped up. Around each one was a string and a little card attached. Paul picked one up to read "Eat Me". The other said "Linda, Eat Me". It was a familiar scrawled handwriting.

Paul smiled and took the card off his and ate it. It was as good as it had been all those years ago, if not better. He decided to keep the second for himself. He didn't care if Linda didn't get one.

He could hold onto John for a little bit longer.

 

1997

"I knight thee Sir James Paul McCartney of Liverpool."

Paul stood there, smiling. He couldn't believe this was happening. After all these years, after all the happiness and the pain, after the failures and success, he was finally getting something worth accomplishing.

Linda was there. She was sick and at home. Paul didn't blame her for not being there. She needed her strenght. Plus he had Ringo and George there, smiling and waving at him. He should've felt on top of the world, the toppermost of the poppermost, but he just couldn't.

"How does it feel to finally be knighted?" One reporter asked as they rushed to Paul.

"How does this all feel after the murder of John Lennon?" One asked. That hit Paul deep in his soul. John was gone. And he was never coming back.

"Paulie!" George yelled out, walking towards Paul. Paul smiled then he saw something standing behind him, deep in the doorway, hiding from the crowd.

"John..." Paul gasped. John was standing there. He smiled and turned to walk away from Paul. Paul pushed through the crowd, past George and Ringo, who both looked confused.

"Paul!" Ringo yelled. Paul didn't stop though. He ran outside. The sky was covered in clouds.

"Johnny?" Paul asked. He walked around the parking lot, looking for John. He never found him though. But what he did notice was the small box sitting on the hood of his car and the clouds starting to shift away. Paul reached for the box and opened it. He gasped at what was inside, tears falling down his cheeks.

Inside was a lone chocolate covered strawberry.

The End  
`

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Too cheesy? Please let me know!


End file.
